A Lone Wolf
by VreyaScarletta
Summary: Cerita singkat tentang si serigala yang kesepian. Dibuat terburu-buru sehingga mungkin terkesan aneh. FF untuk menyambut Monthly Event FFA Octowoods #EveFFA #OctoWoods


"Haah, bosan," keluh seorang pemuda bersurai pirang pucat yang tengah bersender di salah satu pepohonan di hutan tersebut. Netra merahnya menatap malas sesuatu dibalik pepohonan yang menyembunyikan sosoknya.

Yeah, dunia luar. Tempat para manusia tinggal.

Begitu menyenangkan menjadi manusia, pikirnya. Bebas melakukan apapun tanpa rasa takut. Sementara dirinya hanya bisa bersembunyi dibalik pepohonan sembari melolongkan sumpah serapahnya pada dewa yang telah menjadikannya makhluk setengah monster. Hidup dalam keadaan terisolasi dari dunia luar. Terus bersembunyi dibalik bayang-bayang hutan sembari mengawasi para manusia itu dari jauh.

Yeah, pemuda bernama Katsuki itu bukanlah pemuda biasa. Ia merupakan bagian dari kisah-kisah mistik yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru dunia. Para manusia itu biasa menyebutnya, _werewolf_. Manusia serigala.

Dianugerahi kekuatan fisik yang luar biasa dan juga usia yang berkali lipat lebih panjang dari manusia pada umumnya adalah satu dari sekian banyak kelebihan yang dimilikinya sebagai _werewolf_.

Banggakah ia dengan semua kelebihan yang dimilikinya itu?

Ya. Ratusan tahun yang lalu, ia sangat bangga akan hal itu. Rasa bangga itu menjadikannya sosok yang angkuh dan malah membawa petaka bagi kawanannya sesama werewolf. Peristiwa itu masih membekas dalam ingatan Katsuki, ketika para manusia memburu dan membantai seluruh kawanannya dengan kejam hingga hanya tinggal dirinya yang tersisa.

Dan sejak saat itu hingga sekarang, ia hidup dalam kesendirian sembari terus bersembunyi dari para manusia yang memburunya. Terkadang ia berkelana dari satu tempat ke tempat lain dalam wujud serigalanya. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menetap di sebuah hutan. Hutan itu berada cukup jauh dari perkotaan, tempatnya terpencil dan jarang dimasuki manusia. Menjadikannya tempat persembunyian yang aman untuk Katsuki.

Meski sebenarnya bersembunyi bukanlah gaya Katsuki, tetapi mau tidak mau ia harus melakukannya. Semua itu demi menjaga eksistensinya di dunia ini. Meski sebenarnya ia sendiri sudah muak hidup dalam kesendirian yang terus menghimpitnya. Yeah, tapi dia akan lebih muak lagi jika mati di tangan para manusia itu.

Selain itu, ia memiliki rencana untuk membalas dendam kepada para manusia. Meski ia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana caranya. Tapi toh masih akan hidup ratusan tahun lagi, jadi ia bisa memikirkannya kapan saja. Dan lagipula, ada satu hal lagi yang membuatnya tetap bertahan.

"Psst, Kacchan!"

Bisikan lembut yang memanggil dirinya itu mengganggu indera pendengaran Katsuki yang memang terbilang sensitif. Ia yang sedari tadi termenung sembari bersender pada pepohonan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara. Netra merahnya menangkap sosok mungil yang berlapiskan sebuah kain yang penuh dengan tambalan.

Sosok itu. Si hantu kecil yang ditemuinya bertahun-tahun yang lalu ketika pertama kali datang ke hutan itu. Penghuni asli hutan tersebut, sekaligus sosok yang membuat hutan tersebut dianggap angker karena kehadirannya. Hantu kecil malang yang sama seperti dirinya. Sendiri dan kesepian.

"Kacchan, apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Ayo cepat kemari! Todoroki-kun datang membawakan hadiah untuk kita loh," ujar si hantu kecil.

Katsuki mendengus kecil ketika mendengar perkataannya. Dihampirinya sosok yang telah menjadi salah satu alasannya untuk tetap mempertahankan eksistensinya itu.

"Oi Deku, sudah kubilang jangan dekat-dekat dengan si penghisap darah itu kan!" Bentaknya pada hantu kecil yang dipanggil Deku itu. Tangannya mengusap kasar pucuk kepala si hantu.

"Kacchan! Jangan memanggilnya seperti itu, Todoroki- _kun_ sudah berbaik hati loh membawakan hadiah untuk Kacchan,"

"Paling-paling dia membawakanku peluru perak supaya bisa membunuhku saat ini juga," sarkas Katsuki yang kemudian dihadiahi pukulan ringan dari Deku.

"Jangan asal tuduh begitu Kacchan!" Amuk Deku yang justru tampak menggemaskan di mata Katsuki.

"Sudahlah. Ayo sekarang ikut denganku, Todoroki- _kun_ sudah menunggu di sana," ujar Deku sembari menarik lengan Katsuki dan menyeretnya ke bagian terdalam hutan itu. Katsuki sendiri meski sebenarnya enggan tapi ia akhirnya menurut saja. Sifat angkuhnya itu tak berarti lagi bila dihadapan Deku. Sosok yang menjadi alasan dibalik menetapnya ia di hutan itu.

Yeah, jika saja ia tak datang ke hutan itu dan bertemu dengan Deku, mungkin ia kini telah mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri karena tak tahan terus hidup dalam kesendirian. Baginya itu lebih baik daripada mati di tangan para pemburunya.

Meski enggan, suatu hari mungkin ia harus berterima kasih pada Deku dan juga hutan yang menjadi tempat bernaungnya kini. Meski bisa dipastikan hal itu takkan pernah terjadi sampai kapanpun.


End file.
